Tales beyond the Lair
by TMNTfan101
Summary: A spin off to the Everything has changed series Join Rebekah as she tells more about what happens at the lair then what is told in the story. From birthdays to holidays or just random events. Be ready for more adventure and fun.
1. Chapter 1- Dog Training

"Donnie where is the dog training manual again." Raph called to Donnie from the living room. Rebekah and April had gone school supply shopping and so that left the guys with the dog. Rebekah wanted to train Sandro, but since she was going to be busy the guys said they would do it. Sadly for them it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"I told you I set it on the couch!" Donnie shouted from his lab. Raph huffed angrily as he looked on the couch. It wasn't where Donnie said it would be.

"Donnie its not on the…." Raph stopped when he saw that Sandro had the manual in his mouth. Raph got down on one knee and started calling to Sandro.

"Come here Sandro. Be a good boy and give me the manual now." Raph said in the most calm voice he could muster at the moment. Sandro suddenly started shaking the manual like a chew toy and started to rip it up.

"No!" Raph shouted trying to grab the manual, but Sandro was fast. By the time he caught Sandro the manual was in pieces.

"Raph what is all this shouting and where is the….oh." Leo said as the walk into the room seeing the ripped up manual. Raph and Leo exchanged looks and nodded in agreement.

"Donnie we need your laptop!" They shouted in unison. It took a while for them to get the laptop from Donnie, but they got it from him in the end. They looked up the basics commands for and dog and started with that.

"You got the treats Raph?" Leo asked from behind the laptop. Raph nodded and started working on the command sit.

"Okay Sandro sit." Raph said, but the dog did nothing. Raph said the command again and Sandro again did nothing.

"Okay buddy can you just sit." Raph said practically begging Sandro to sit after the….they lost track of how many times they tried to get him to sit. Sandro didn't sit, but he snatched the treat from Raph hand and started eating it.

"URG!" Raph groaned and sat onto the couch. Just then Rebekah and April came into the lair. Sandro ran over to Rebekah and she petted him smiling.

"Hey guys how did dog training go?" Rebekah asked, but all she got was Raph groaning. Then she saw the torn up manual and Leo asleep on the couch with the laptop still on his lap.

"I take it not so well." Rebekah said and Raph groaned again. She then said and walked Sandro over to where Raph had been trying to train him earlier.

"Okay Sandro sit." Rebekah said as she made him go into a sitting position. Raph watched in amazement as Rebekah was able to make Sandro sit over and over.

"I think that is enough for today." Rebekah said standing up. She then turned to Raph whose mouth was still hanging open.

"You have to make him go into the sitting position when you have him sit the first few time or Sandro with have no idea what you saying." Rebekah said to him before leaving the room. Raph then collapsed onto the couch which woke up Leo.

"What happened? Raph. Raph?" Leo said, but Raph was fast asleep. Rebekah turned and laughed at Raph. _Maybe I'll have him do more dog training tomorrow_ She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2- First Patrol

"Please take me with you this time, it gets boring being here alone." I said to Leo as the guys got ready to go on another patrol. Leo finally looked like he was going to say yes, but Raph interrupted.

"NO! Patrol is not a place for sensitive little girls." I huffed at this and gave him a disapproving look.

"Really little girl. WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM TALLER THAN YOU BY A LOT!" I shouted. It was true I'm 5'7 and he is 5'0; actually I think I'm taller than everyone, but Donnie and Splinter. Raph growled at my comment and I growled back.

"Enough. My sons you **will **take Rebekah with you this time." SPlinter said entering the room. I jumped for joy as Raph stomped away.

"Fine but if you fall behind we will leave you. Well I will at least." Raph said as he stomped away. I was excited and nervous, alone with four teenage (mutant turtle) boys. Why do I get a bad feeling about this?

I think patrol made Raph dislike me even more. What it is kind of hard to climb buildings and do parcu when one you have literally no upper body strength and two I have seen people do parcu, but never tried. Donnie and Leo would have the guys want on me, but Donnie was the one who made sure that I made it up and stayed by my side. It makes me wonder if he actually likes April, by the way he is acting it is like he likes me. No offense Donnie, but your not my type.

"Donnie lets just leave her." Raph said as I tried to catch my breath. I panted heavily as I sat down for a quick rest.

"Rebekah are you sure you don't want me to take you back to the lair. Your body is used to the kind of physical work so I think it is best if…." I quickly put my hand up to shut him up.

"Were not alone." I said and then a bunch of ninjas came out of the shadows. Okay I was right to have a bad feeling. Out a the group the girl I ran into when I first came here came out of the crowd.

"Hello Leo." She said smiling. I turned to Leo and saw he was blushing. Okay note to self had someone explain what happened between Leo and this girl….I think her name is Karaii.

"Well if it isn't Karai. What do you want?" Raph snarled and Karai laughed.

"We were just out on a stroll when we saw you have a new member of your group. Is she having a hard time keeping up?" Karai said teasingly. Raph was about to say something, but I shot him a look that said "Don't you dare answer that."

Before I knew it the ninjas were attacking. I may know karate, but these guys were so much better. _Okay most of these ninjas must be guys right so…._I thought to myself with an evil smile. I fought the best I could and if I ever got the chance I kicked them in their weak spot. Still as fast as it had started it ended.

"Well now I know what I came for. The girl is a worthy opponent." Karai said and then her and the ninjas disappeared.

"Lets head back." Leo said and as I went to follow my legs went jello. I fell to my knees and winced when they hit the ground.

"This is why I said you should have gone back to the lair. You need to do more simple training before you can do this." Donnie said having me ride piggy back with his bo staff keeping me from falling off. After I woke up the next morning my legs were still kind of jello, well now I have an excuse for gym.


	3. Chapter 3- First Lesson and broken arm

Two weeks after my first patrol I decided to do what Donnie said, train for going on patrols. So I started getting up a bit earlier and did some stretches and karate training. I was working on my punches and kicks one morning when Splinter came to talk to me.

"Rebekah." Splinter said behind me, causing me to jump then turn and nearly kick him, but he dodged it. When I saw it was him I quickly set my foot back down from the kick position. I looked at him and it let him know that he got my attention.

"Rebekah since you have started doing some training, I was thinking you would join the boys in their sparring class tomorrow. Leonardo told me how well you fought and since you seem to of already done some kind of martial art training I want to see where you are at so maybe if you want I could train you." I thought about how I would go to karate with my parents and sisters, it was a reason I didn't join them earlier, but this is my home now and I can't change the past no matter how much I want to. I turned to Splinter and nodded.

So later that day after school I joined the guys in their sparring class. April came to watch and wished me good luck. When Splinter called my name I came up to him with my sparring gear on. What?! I'm going to be fighting teenage mutant ninja turtles who have been doing this for 15 years and I've done it for almost 3. So of course I bought some gear on the way home, who in their right mind wouldn't.

Splinter looked at his sons with lots of concentration as he tried to find me a partner. Everyone was surprised by who he chose.

"Rapheal you will sparr Rebekah." My mouth gaped open. First thing that popped into my mind was _Oh my gosh he is going to kill me_ and _Are you trying to kill me Sensei_! Splinter then rested his hand on my shoulder and gave me a look that said he knew what he was doing. Okay I trust him, but we all know this is going to end badly for me.

"Hajime." Splinter said and the fight began. It was hand on hand combat, but I was still nervous. Since Raph didn't seem to be holding back I didn't either and I don't think it would matter here. HE HAS A FREAKING SHELL TO PROTECT HIM ISN'T THAT A BIT UNFAIR! I have been able to hit and kick him, but he didn't care. Finally I found a way to take him down and went for it.

"I hope this works." I muttered and next thing I was Raph was under me and I probably won. I turned to the guys who were stunned by what just happen, I smiled about say something, but I felt someone grab my and it went crack. I screamed in pain as I was thrown to the ground my left arm not looking the way it should.

Splinter was by my side quickly along with Donnie. I heard Leo in the background yelling at Raph and Mikey freaking out. Donnie touched my arm and I tried to hold back a scream, but Donnie removed his hand quickly. Tear appeared, but I tried not to let them be seen. Splinter obviously notice and placed his hand on my head.

"Everything will be alright Rebekah." He said trying to calm me down. Soon Donnie had put my arm in a splint and April took me to the hospital.

"So how did you break you are Miss." The Doctor asked. April and I looked at each other then I answered.

"I have four older brothers at home, so me and one of my brothers were rough housing and this happened." I said. April stared at me like I should have said something else, but she seemed to be okay with it. Finally I got a cast for my arm and April took me back to the lair. The bros, but Raph crowded around me, Mikey had a bunch of sharpies with him, Leo and Donnie wanted to see if I was okay. April got them to give me space and then Raph walked up. I glared and him and kicked him between the legs.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I WAS ABOUT TO SAY SORRY!" Raph shouted at me. Still glaring I pointed at my arm, Raph huffed and walked away. When I got to the couch I was joined by Mikey who I let draw on my cast (He is really good by the way) and Spike who I think Raph sent as an apology.

"You know something weird Rebekah?" Leo asked sitting down beside me. I nodded as I ate the pizza they ordered. Leo looked at me with a strange look.

"I've never seen Raph ever really try to apologize to someone willingly before." My eyes widened. Sensei didn't make Raph apologize to me, but does that mean he was made to apologize the first time either. I glanced over at Raph's room, did Raph like me?


	4. Chapter 4- Typical Saturday

I sat on the couch in the lair, headphones in as I listened to music while I typed. Sandro laid by my side and I gave him a good scratch behind his ears now and then.

"Leo save me! Raph is going to kill me!" I looked up from my laptop and saw Raph chasing Mikey around the room. Typical I thought to myself trying to focus on my story I was typing, but Mikey's screams couldn't be drowned out. I grabbed my text book and threw it at Mikey and Raph. It hit Mikey, causing Raph to trip and fall.

"Rebekah what was that for?!" Raph growled getting in my face.

"I'm trying to write and I can't when Mikey is yelling and screaming!" I said my voice growing louder. My eyes widened as my powers sensed someone was behind me. "Hi Sensei." I said to Splinter without looking behind me. I sensed Splinter grin; "Your skills are improving Rebekah." I turned to face him and grinned.

"Hey guys." A familiar voice called from the entrance of the lair. It was April and I waved to her smiling.

"What's in the bag?" I asked looking at the bulging bag under her arm.

"Oh this, well I was at the store and I thought you might like these." April handed me the bag and I pulled out one of many magazines. When I saw the cover I gave a squeal of joy. Next thing everyone knew I was on the couch reading the magazine with my face buried in it.

"Whats the big deal?" Raph asked reaching for a magazine. I smacked his hand away from the bag.

"Don't touch the Dog Fancy Magazines." I said darkly. Raph inched away slowly and April gave a nervous laugh.

"I now wonder if it was a good idea to subscribe to Dog Fancy for her?" April said and the guys gave her a scared look. This was going to be a good typical saturday.


End file.
